Abstract This proposal is a competitive renewal request submitted in response to PA-16-152 for continued funding of the Signal Transduction and Cancer Postdoctoral Training Program at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (RHLCCC) of Northwestern University. The specific aims of the Program are: 1) to provide state of the art laboratory training to postdoctoral fellows in signal transduction and cancer, 2) to promote the recruitment of highly talented postdoctoral fellows with a special emphasis on attracting underserved minority trainees and 3) to support the career development of postdoctoral fellows in the program such that they can effectively contribute to translational cancer research. With strong Institutional support, the training program brings together a cadre of senior researchers, investigators who are new to the RHLCCC and three junior investigators, all of whom focus on aberrations in signaling pathways that contribute to the development of cancer. These preceptors are highly accomplished faculty at Northwestern University and members of the RHLCCC. A new feature of this program has been the development of a specialized curriculum in translational research that emanates from a newly established Translational Bridge Program at the RHLCCC. As described in the application, the curriculum consists of a core curriculum of coursework, seminars, symposia and journal clubs in addition to the mandatory course in Responsible Conduct of Research and training in scientific rigor and responsibility. The T32 has trained fifty postdoctoral fellows since inception of the Program in 1997; fourteen of our former trainees are in faculty positions, eighteen are senior scientists in industry and one is in a related admin position. The majority of our former trainees are engaged in cancer and signaling-related positions. We therefore request continued support for four postdoctoral fellows per year that will enable us to continue to offer focused training in signal transduction and cancer at the RHLCCC.